In conventional fixed-site radio transceiver stations (also referred to as base transceiver stations or base stations) used in wireless communication networks, the radio antenna and an associated amplifier are typically mounted high atop a tower structure, and connected to the remainder of the base transceiver station via a radio frequency (RF) feeder cable. The RF feeder cable is also conventionally used to supply DC power supply current to the tower mounted amplifier (TMA).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of one example of the above-described conventional base transceiver station, for example a base transceiver station used in a conventional GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) wireless communications network. The example of FIG. 1 shows the tower mounted amplifier 11 of the base station connected to the remainder 13 of the base station by RF feeder cable 15. The remainder portion 13 includes a TMA power supply 17 for providing DC power supply current for use by the tower mounted amplifier TMA. The remainder portion 13 also includes a so-called "bias Tee" module 19 connected to the TMA power supply 17 and also connected to an RF signalling path 12 which is in turn coupled to a radio transceiver (XCVR) of the base station.
The bias Tee module 19 is a conventional apparatus which combines both the RF signalling from RF signalling path 12 and the DC power supply current from the TMA power supply 17 in the RF feeder cable 15. The RF feeder cable 15 provides RF signalling and DC power supply current to the tower mounted amplifier TMA. The bias Tee module 19 of the remainder portion 13 also separates RF signalling received via RF feeder cable 15 from the power supply current in the RF feeder cable 15. The bias Tee module described above is a conventional apparatus well known to workers in the art.
The tower mounted amplifier 11 also includes a bias Tee module 19 for separating the RF signalling from the DC power supply current in the RF feeder cable 15, and for permitting RF signalling from signal path 14 to be transmitted back to the remainder portion 13 via the RF feeder cable 15 while the cable 15 also carries the DC power supply current. The bias Tee module 19 provides the DC power supply current to the local power supply 16 of the tower mounted amplifier TMA. The local power supply 16 provides the tower mounted amplifier TMA with the necessary DC power supply current.
In conventional base transceiver stations such as illustrated in FIG. 1, the tower mounted amplifier TMA is typically designed so that, should a fault occur in the TMA, it will typically be detectable at the remainder portion 13 by detecting changes in the power supply current drawn by the tower mounted amplifier 11 from the TMA power supply 17 of the remainder portion 13. Such changes in current are conventionally detected by a data processor 20 which receives a digital input from an A/D converter 21 whose analog input is coupled to the DC power supply current output 24 of the TMA power supply 17.
The tower mounted amplifier TMA includes an amplifier AMP that is coupled to the RF signalling path 14 and to a tower mounted antenna for appropriately amplifying RF signals that are received (Rx) by the tower mounted antenna. RF signals to be transmitted (Tx) by the antenna are typically filtered and applied to a booster before antenna transmission. Such filter and booster functions can be built into the conventional amplifier unit AMP. The tower mounted amplifier TMA of FIG. 1 has associated therewith TMA parameter data which can represent, for example, information associated with the TMA such as product information, serial numbers, filter frequency information, amplifier gain information, alarm limits, etc. When a fixed-site radio transceiver station such as illustrated in FIG. 1 (or at least the TMA thereof) is newly installed, the TMA parameter data is typically input manually to the remainder portion 13 (e.g., to the data processor 20). However, if a new tower mounted amplifier TMA is added, or if the existing TMA is replaced, then the parameter data associated with the added/replacement TMA must disadvantageously be manually input to the remainder portion 13 of the fixed-site transceiver. This is both costly and time-consuming.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to avoid the delay and expense of manually inputting TMA parameter data to the remainder portion 13 of the base transceiver station whenever a new or replacement tower mounted amplifier TMA is installed.
According to the present invention, a tower mounted amplifier can automatically signal the parameter data of the tower mounted amplifier to the remainder portion of the base transceiver station using a power supply current path coupled between the tower mounted amplifier and the remainder portion.